vikingclanfandomcom-20200214-history
News Archives 2015
11th December, 2015 New Seasonal Gift Items We get our presents early this year as Kano has given us 3 new gifts to play with. These are: Holiday Ham Club, Holiday Ale Stein and Viking Santa Hat. Unfortunately these new gifts are only of interest to item collectors as their stats. are so low but at least they do not duplicate the stats. of any other gifts. 3rd December, 2015 The Ninth New Raid Boss is Upon Us After the recent Marauder Fleet and Sjovaettir the aquatic theme continues with the latest raid boss, Hafgufa. The Hafgufa is a mythical sea beast with a reputation for drowning sailor (more on it's story here). Unlike World Bosses who are with us all the time, Raid bosses now get their own separate page. 29th November, 2015 Reward Item For Kongregate Ratings, Available Back towards the beginning of the month Kano/Apps forum users were asked to help raise the profile of the company's games on the Kongregate network by logging in and rating the games and/or +1'ing the appropriate tags. If the result was satisfactory everyone on every network, for every game, would be entitle to receive a reward. The results must have been good as today the devs. announced that the gift of the Tagging Gauntlet is now available. The direct link to the item (for the Facebook network) is here. 25th November, 2015 Welcome to the Salish Sea Last week saw the launch of the 38th location in Viking Clan. The new location, called, Salish Sea, is only available to those who are level 14300 and above. Today the location was fleshed out a little by the release of the new location boss, Sjovaettir. 29th October, 2015 New Flash Events Introduced It was announced yesterday on the forums that Kano are introducing Flash events to the game. There is not much information available on the whole Flash concept at the moment but the Bounty event scheduled for later today gives us a few pointers. For the Bounty Flash event the amount of bounties places by ''the Gods will be increased. Those bounties placed by players will also be affected. Although it will cost the normal amount to place the bounty the cash paid out will be increased (and for those placed by the Gods as well). The XP awards for, placing a bounty, a winning bounty attack and collecting the bounty will also be increased for the duration. The entire event is scheduled to last 1 or 2 hours after an in-game announcement. I have no real idea how this could be extended to other aspects of the game apart from increasing the drop rates in adventures, Location bosses and PVP attacks, so I think the first few flash events will be confined to bounties. 8th October, 2015 New Raid Boss Released The new Raid boss Skogsra gets released today. It is not a radical departure from the previously released Raid boss. There has however been one significant change, the benching rule has now been extended. Follow the last link to find out more. 1st October, 2015 World Chat Highlighting Tweak As part of their ongoing improvements campaign Kano have just introduced a new feature to World Chat. From today when you use the appropriate button or paste the address string requests will be colour coded according to type. Raid links in GOLD, boss links in GREEN, challenge links in YELLOW and recruitment links in PURPLE. With this new highlighting if you are looking for bosses, for example, you can instantly spot them on the list. Recruit highlighting links nicely to a new feature brought in last week where a pending invite request in your inbox shows up as accept or ignore buttons with the message, You are already Chieftain allies, being displayed once the request has been accepted. 13th August, 2015 The Wild Hunt Today sees the release of the seventh brand new raid boss, The Wild Hunt. No great difference from the last few except that they have tweaked the banding levels a bit more. The new drops available should help to rekindle some interest and the 10 skill points for the kill achievement should help as well. 15th July, 2015 Summer Newsletter Well it's officially summer as the Newsletter is out. If you haven't received your email already it should be with you soon. As usual the highlight of the newsletter is the boost and the gift item. The gift item this time is billed as a mystery so I will not be revealing what it is. For those who can't wait or have not registered their email with Kano this will take you to Viking Clan where you can make your choice. 9th July, 2015 New Soldier Crate Items for July, or are they? Today sees the release of the latest crate items. I would say newest but of the 18 items available only 3, the legendary items, are brand new. All of the others have been available at some point over the last couple of years. Of the 3 new legendary items the 2 weapons are quite tempting for those looking to improve their personal loadout, one being high defence and the other high attack. The warrior item is also high attack but it is only 20 higher than the legendary warrior release in the last set of crates back in May. 19th June, 2015 New Raid Boss, Saehrimnir Saehrimnir (literally, sooty sea-beast) is the boar killed, cooked and eaten each night by the gods only to be reborn the next day and meet the same fate in an eternal cycle. There is nothing of any real note from the last Raid boss released. The items are slightly more powerful and the boss has slightly more health. You may just about be able to use 3 of the superior items in your loadout for attack if you cannot afford to spend Favor points on limited items yet. 8th June, 2015 Forum Promo, 2015 Kano have once again decided to promote their forums with a give away similar to the event back in August, 2014 so you can read up on it there. This time the reward for signing up is the weapon, Konch 189/197. The forum article can be found here along with the links to the various servers. The direct link to the Facebook is gift is here but I do urge you to sign up for the forums if you have not done so already. 29th May, 2015 No More Secrets The Secret gift is no more. It has finally be retired for good after a campaign on the forums. I say retired because it can still be seen hanging around. If the Secret gift is still in your wishlist you can still receive it but it will no longer be seen on the list of gifts that you can request. Health State Telltale An interesting update mainly for those at war or enemies with another guild. When you go to the home page of another guild, and their members are not hidden from you, may see an icon covering the upper-left part of their avatars. A skull means that the Viking is dead and a Heart symbol means they are in the hospital (did they even have such things as hospitals back then?). No icon at all means that the Viking is healthy, i.e. can be attacked. 23rd April, 2015 Raid Boss' Mom As promised a few weeks ago, today the latest Raid boss, Grendel's Mother was released. No major changes to the last one have show up yet. This new Raid boss has a little bit more initial health and the drops are more powerful (but in line with the steady increase of God/Challenge item). Continuing the trend that began with the Raid boss, Fenrir, between the 12 drops there are only 4 different sets of stats. so no mix of defensive/offensive/balanced items which would have been nice to see. 15th April, 2015 Loyalty Now Even More Rewarding Today Kano/Apps announced that the loyalty items that have been with us for some time will have their stats upgraded before being retired. Their replacements were launched last week. If you have any of the old loyalty items they will still be there as part of your inventory but you will no longer be able to get any more. 30th March, 2015 Spring Newsletter released I got my copy of the Spring newsletter today. Not a great deal of content as usual but it does contain an announcement of a new raid boss, Grendel's Mother, to be released towards the end of next month. It does have the usual goodies in it. You can choose from the usual 7 x gross income in coins or have a full Energy or Stamina top-up added to your existing amount. Along with this comes an item. This season's loyalty award item is the warrior, Spring Chicken 255/145. If you can't wait to get your hands on the loot, the direct (Facebook) link is here (you get to choose your refill after you click on it). 12th March, 2015 Birthday Gift Viking Clan reaches its 6th birthday today. I hope you will join with us in wishing our favourite Viking based multi-player game a Happy Birthday. In recognition of the event Kano have release the cleverly named Hexennial Golem 376/294 as a limited quantity item for just 24 FPs (a 20% discount). So if you want the best warrior in the game (outside of a crate) then act now while stocks last, as they say. 4th March, 2015 New Location Announced A new location, Midgard Ocean, was announced today. The new location pays homage to the maritime traditions of the Vikings by having a sea based theme. This is reflected in the location boss' name which is, Marauder Fleet. The new location is only accessible to those level 13,400 and over. Its adventures and boss should become available sometime within the coming week. 7rd February, 2015 '''New Gift Today sees the appearance of the first new gift since the Cougar Klaw in July of last year. The new gift is called Bob's Voyager 4/4. No further information is given about it but judging from the name it could also be a tribute to someone who is no longer with us. 3rd February, 2015 'Guild Wars scheduling' Starting 11th February it looks like we are going to get fixed times for Guild Wars (at least as far as March). Guild Wars will run at 10.00 AM (PST) / 7.00 PM (CET) on the 11th of each month and 4.00 PM (PST) / 1.00 AM (CET) on the 25th of each month. 15th January, 2015 'Third Raid Boss Released' Today sees the appearance of Eldjotunn, the 3rd raid. There have been no great changes since the release of the last raid boss, The Grendel, except that the minimum actions requirement has risen from 250 to 2,000 (1,000 of which must be heals). 2014 2013 2012 2011 Category:Content